Bliss: A The Hatters Take Las Vegas Missing Reel
by Casy Dee
Summary: This is a lemony excerpt from chap 2 of my Alice/Hatter fic, "The Hatters Take Las Vegas" It may be read as a stand alone one-shot.


**A/N: This is a smutty Missing Reel from my Alice and Hatter short story, "The Hatters Take Las Vegas" It belongs in chapter two. You'll know where. It may be read as a stand alone, but I'd hope you'd read my other stuff if you enjoy this. **

**A/A/N: Made a few edits 22 Sep. Wow, I was tired when I posted initially.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bliss<strong>

* * *

><p>Hatter tipped the attendant well, after all he knew how much tips were appreciated now that he was in Alice's world and accepted them himself at his tea shop, and then took a look at the hotel room where they'd be calling home for the next week. The first thing he noticed was the king size bed, the duvet strewn with rose petals, and on the nightstand sat an ice bucket with a chilling bottle of champagne surrounded by chocolate covered strawberries and a box of chocolate truffles. Alice was already ahead of him, checking the little gift basket on the bed as she scooped up one of the lush, giant strawberries from the table and took a bite. She closed her eyes and gave a moan as the taste of dark chocolate and ripe strawberry exploded on her tongue.<p>

Hatter swallowed hard at the sight. Suddenly he wasn't all that interested in eating anymore. Well, not the hotel buffet, at any rate.

"Incredible. You _have_ to try these," Alice said. She opened her eyes to find Hatter staring at her, a predator's gleam in his dark chocolate eyes. The breath slammed out of her chest at the sight of that intense dark gaze fixed upon her so intently. She knew what _that_ look portended.

He strode across the room to join her, his eyes still locked on hers. He took a bite of the proffered strawberry, chewed and swallowed. Alice watched his throat work, entranced.

"Incredible," he agreed, his voice gone low with desire. "Brilliant. Don't have to leave the room, do we? Got all we need right here."

Alice nodded as her took her into his arms. She'd been about to make a joke about how desperately he'd wanted to eat, but somehow under Hatter's hungry gaze she couldn't find it in her to do so. He pressed his body to hers, his hips grinding against hers suggestively.

"I suppose we could relax for a little while before we go out," Alice agreed, trying for casual. She missed it by a mile, her voice coming out breathy and strained.

Hatter gave her his slow sexy smile and then fused his mouth to hers, cutting off any further conversation. He'd given his Alice bad habits, if _he_ was the one shutting _her _up. The way he preferred it, the only words she should be able to manage were 'oh, god,' and 'don't stop.' He moaned low in his throat as her soft hands found their way up under his shirt, untucking it and then working on the buttons. He had to agree. Skin to skin was best. He returned the favor, his clever fingers easily unfastening the buttons on her blouse, then the clasp on her bra.

Alice slid his silk shirt off his shoulders, undid the loose knot of his tie. She broke off the kiss in favor of tasting the hot salty skin of his neck and throat. The man had the most delicious neck. She buried a hand in his thick mop of dark hair, knocking his hat from his head, pulled his head back to allow her better access. His hands shaped the curve of her hip, his fingers convulsing as she bit at the juncture of neck and shoulder. Alice molded her body to his, nibbled the line of his strong jaw, caught his bottom lip in her teeth to pull him into another fierce kiss.

He couldn't wait any longer; he needed her underneath him. Hatter walked her backward until her calves came in contact with the edge of the mattress. She took the hint and let him take her down to the rose-petal strewn bed. He paused for a moment, savoring the image of Alice lying there, chest heaving, her hair mussed and wild, rose petals mingled in the strands.

"Love you," he murmured.

She smiled back at him; she could see the love, lust and adoration behind his dark eyes. She didn't even need to hear the words to know it, "I love you."

His dimple flashed in his cheek as he gave her a quick grin, "Never tired of hearing it. I'm a lucky man."

Alice smirked as her hands went down to his belt buckle, "Well, you're about to be."

Hatter chuckled, "Naughty Alice," he allowed her to undo his buckle and unfasten the fly of his jeans before capturing her hands in one of his and holding them above her head, "I'll have my fun first, love."

She raised her head up and closed her mouth over his small flat nipple just to see him squirm. His eyes fluttered shut briefly as she teased him with mouth and tongue. It was one of his favorite things, and a means for her to leave him quaking with need. He growled and fixed her with a warning stare; she'd not distract him, even as pleasurable as her means of distraction was. He retaliated by brushing his lips over her puckered nipple, his tongue flicking over the peak.

Alice gave a bone deep shudder and closed her eyes, letting the feeling of his warm wet mouth wash through her body. God, he knew just how to touch her. He traced his free hand down the line of her body as he ran his tongue along the underside of her breast, gooseflesh rising on her skin. His fingers tugged and teased at one nipple as he suckled and nuzzled the other, her body writhing helplessly under his ministrations.

She pulled her hands free from his loose grasp, desperate to touch all that soft skin and hard muscle, to taste him on her lips. The remainder of their clothing came off in a frenzy of movement, teasing giving way to need. His mouth set a trail of blazing fire down her body, his hands were everywhere. She held on as best she could, her hands buried in his thick hair, or kneading his back, his shoulders, as the blaze of desire between them grew… she needed him inside of her. She needed relief from the incessant throbbing between her thighs. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled with her, shifting her to on top of him.

"Want to watch you," he rasped.

Alice was happy to oblige. Hatter lay panting beneath her, lips moist and parted, his dark eyes darkened further by lust, glassy and unfocused. She smiled and moved to sheathe him inside of her. She liked being on top for the same reason. She had the perfect view of his stomach muscles contracting as he thrust inside of her, she could trace the lines of his strong shoulders and chest, lean forward and taste his delicious neck, and better yet, his hands could do wondrous things when they were free to roam.

His hands tightened on her hips, "No… not yet," his eyes locked with hers, "I want to watch you touch yourself," he clarified, his accent thickening as his arousal grew.

She gave a wicked smile and nodded; it was hard to deny him when he asked it like that. Alice slid her wet pussy along the length of his thick cock so she could feel his hardness pressing against her opening.

He groaned low in his throat and bit out a curse. It was going to take every ounce of his self control not to lift her hips and slam home inside of her. He wondered if he was some sort of masochist to subject himself to such things when she was so obviously ready for him. She placed her fingers against his lips, seeking entry. He opened his mouth and swirled his tongue around them, understanding what she wanted. She withdrew them, watching his reaction hungrily, letting his arousal feed her own. He bit his lip as she spread the moisture over her throbbing clit. She gave a deliberate grind against his cock, let out a sigh, finally getting a measure of relief.

"Yeah, Alice. Just like that. Beautiful."

He shaped her curves, delighting in the feel of soft skin under his hands. She was nearly killing him with her wonton display, but it was exactly what he needed from her. He cupped her breasts, teased the hard peaks of her nipples with feather soft brushes from his fingertips, plucked at them gently and rolled them between his fingers. Alice sobbed out a plea, grinding harder against his throbbing cock as her fingers circled her clit. The pressure was almost too much. She leaned down over him so her breasts were close enough for him to reach with his mouth. He obliged her, his tongue tantalizing her areola with broad circling strokes, flicking across the taut tip, laving the sensitive underside of her breasts. Only Hatter could do this to her, take her to this painful frenetic point where it was all she could do to remember to breathe.

"Come undone for me, love. I need to see it," he demanded.

His voice always did it for her. Rough and low with arousal, his accent more pronounced as it always was when he was passionate, whether it be from anger or excitement, or desire… it was almost as if it was orgasmic in and of itself. His clever hands expertly moving on her body, his hips jerking upwards as she ground against his hard thick cock, those dark intense eyes… she cried out as the first wave of orgasm hit, her body seizing as pleasure rolled through her.

His thumb pressed hard against her clit as her own fingers faltered under the onslaught of bliss; he'd not want her to lose the intensity of the orgasm. He'd carry her through the rest of it. He flicked his fingers over her clit again, feeling her spasm against his cock, his cock twitching its ready response. He clenched his jaw and rode it out, circling and flicking her sensitive nub as Alice thrashed above him, crying out as her body was wracked with ecstasy.

"Inside me, please! Need you inside," Alice gasped.

He'd planned to, but not yet. After she'd had her first orgasm, he'd bring her again, then bury himself inside of her, bring her off once more, and then get his release. That was his plan, at any rate.

"Now, Hatter. I need you now," she cried out.

He couldn't deny her, not this time. Hatter cursed between clenched teeth and sank his cock deep inside her soft velvet warm entrance. She gripped him tightly, her walls still undulating with her orgasm.

"Alice," he gritted out, half as a plea, half as demand.

"Hard, deep," she breathed, as the pleasure began to build again.

He left off rubbing her clit and gripped her hips possessively, angling them so her sensitive nub would impact his pubic bone with each stroke, and surged hard into her. They both cried out, pleasure and longing urging them on. Hatter clenched his jaw and kept his strokes steady, hard and deep, just as Alice had asked. He growled as each stroke brought them closer and closer, fierce pleasure wringing sighs and moans from their bodies. Alice's fingernails dug into his shoulders as she clenched hard around his cock; the orgasm had built so slowly it took her by surprise as pleasure finally overtook her. She cried out his name as her inner walls clenched and spasmed around him. Hatter gave a hoarse shout as it brought about his release, fire zinging through his veins.

Alice collapsed over top of him, her head nestled in the crook of his neck. Hatter wrapped his arms around her and sighed, a crooked smile upon his lips.

"Nearly killed me, Alice," he said when he could breathe again.

She laughed, "Me too. I don't think I can walk."

Hatter's stomach growled audibly, startling a laugh from them both.

"Could perhaps just stay in bed, order in, and have another go in a few minutes, yeah?"

Alice lifted her head so she could look into his merrily twinkling eyes, "We have a whole week to ourselves, we have plenty of time for that later. Come on, lazybones. We have places to be."

"As you wish, love. I'm yours, and have got the papers to prove it."

Alice laughed again. He _was _hers, and she was a lucky girl.

**END **

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Am in the process of a move folks (and a training school for work), but I'm working hard to get the last chapter of "The Hatters" written for ya. I thought a bit o' smut might be welcome? Has been a while, so I hope you enjoy it. Please please let me know if you did (or didn't?) Anon reviews are okay by me. : D**


End file.
